Imbroglio
by Blobbeh
Summary: Things are bound to get complicated when you think you’re falling for your best friend’s friend who just happened to be your twin’s best friend’s boyfriend. AU. AkuZeku? Slashduh.


**Imbroglio**

Summary: Things are bound to get complicated when you think you're falling for your best friend's friend who just happened to be your twin's best friend's boyfriend. AU. Zexion-centric. Slashduh.

A/N: Seriously, I'm writing this for my own personal amusement. I like to pair Zexion with everyone and anyone, except not, but yeah. Oh, and I had to add Ienzo in the story, because I can. I haven't decided on the main pairing yet, but it's either gonna be AkuZeku or Zemyx, with a side of Marluxia/Ienzo because once again – I can, and because I like MarluZeku too but seriously that's too much even for me, so Ienzo will have to suffice. God I should add Roxion in there while I'm at it (that was sarcasm. Don't worry I won't. Unless you want me to o0) By the way, writing is one of my worst subjects (:

In conclusion, read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I wish that you wish that I wished I own KH.

* * *

_"This is all your fault." Zexion glared at Ienzo as he was at the end of wits from sleep deprivation and his recent loss of control over his mind._

It all started with Zexion and Ienzo's 16th birthday party. Ienzo insisted that they had to throw a party to celebrate, much to Zexion's dismay, who would have rather spent the whole day sleeping or reading a nice book. Nonetheless, the party was in order. Ienzo had invited his best friend Roxas, who suggested inviting his brother Sora (and Riku as a complementary bonus), and his boyfriend Axel, along with the rest of their group which consisted of Marluxia and Demyx, the latter who just conveniently happened to be my closest friend. Their cousin, Saix, was also there; they kind of lived with him after all.

Ienzo and Zexion's parents were scientists who traveled all around the world for research's sake and were rarely home, so they had been sent to move in with their (legal) cousin.

Anyways, the party wasn't as bad as Zexion had imagined. It was actually quite enjoyable – friends, food, brainless party games, what more could you want? Unfortunately, the last part of that happy list was what caused this entire ordeal.

_-20 hours earlier-_

The twins and their guests sat in a circle in the living room, preparing to play an obligatory game of Truth of Dare (yes, there is an unwritten law that mandates the game be played at every birthday party). It was all good fun to see Riku confess his love for Sora (Everyone thought it was a waste of a turn for Demyx), and Marluxia being forced to burn a daisy from their backyard (courtesy of Axel), until Marluxia decided to seek revenge on the pyro.

"Axel, I dare you to kiss someone here that's not Roxas."

The whole circle gasped at his statement. They all knew that Axel was practically Roxas's lapdog; to have him kiss someone else was as unthinkable as… well Zexion having a romantic interest in anyone. Unfortunately, that was Roxas's thoughts exactly. You see, Axel, fulfilling his duty as a good boyfriend, asked Roxas to choose who he was going to kiss so that he won't be too mad afterwards. Roxas scanned the group – Ienzo (too cute), Demyx (too happy), Sora (taken by Riku), Riku (taken by Sora), Saix (what the hell he wasn't even in their circle), Marluxia (too pink), and Zexion (boring, antisocial, asexual, and possesses the emotional capability of a rock). Of course he HAD to pick the one with the longest and most dull description.

"…ok, I guess it can't be helped. You can kiss Zexion." Roxas sighed as he saw no potential danger of sending his boyfriend to go kiss a rock.

Zexion, on the other hand, saw multiple things wrong with this. First, by being antisocial, he barely even knew Axel. Second, by being asexual, he has never kissed or has been kissed before (except for that one time with Ienzo when they were five, but even that was only on the cheek). Third, Zexion was in reality not a rock but rather a human being, meaning he actually had emotions and hormones. And finally, Axel was his twin's best friend's friggin boyfriend!

But alas, while Zexion was busy making that long and winded list in his mind, Axel had already appeared in front of him and was in the process of leaning down to get the deed over with. Zexion took the split second before a possible catastrophe and… did absolutely nothing. Oh how he wished that rocks were agile creatures.

His mind completely blanked as Axel's warm lip's covered his own, which were slightly ajar from shock. The kiss probably lasted no longer than a second, but to the slate haired teen, it felt like half an eternity was passing as he just sat there, stunned. By the time he regained control over his brain, Ienzo told him something about taking his turn because he was taking too long to respond.

* * *

And that brings us back to the present, where Zexion was currently brooding in his room about yesterday's occurrences. Or rather he was _trying_ to brood but a certain red-head would not stay out of his mind.

_'It was only a kiss, a forced kiss nonetheless, and it was for the sake of a party game for god's sake! I mean so what if it was my first kiss? Kissing is just a direct sharing of saliva; it's not like I haven't shared saliva during lunch when we were jacking food from each other. That's right! Just think of it as if he stole my last piece of my er, sushi, and had already popped it in his mouth, and I was simply exercising my rights of having my sushi back! ….'_ Zexion tried to reason with himself, which obviously was rather counterproductive.

"Zexy! Hurry up and get out of there to help us clean up this mess!" Zexion was snapped out of his brainfart as he heard Ienzo yell at him from the living room.

"Coming." He replied and plopped himself off his bed then dragged himself into the living room. He was so caught up in thinking about Axel that he did not realize how tired he was from sleep deprivation from thinking about the redhead all night. Zexion really wished he was a rock now.

When he stepped into the living room, he saw Ienzo currently picking up some littered chip bags from last night. He was also absolutely _delighted_ to see a certain redhead currently tying up a trash bag. But that was supposedly expected since he did live right across the street after all. Zexion sauntered over to the farthest corner of the room and began picking up what little mess was left.

After clean up was over with, the trio sat on the couch trying to decide how to waste the rest of their Sunday away.

"D'you guys wanna go to the mall or somethin'?" Axel suggested

"Nah, that's okay, you can just call up Rox, Dem, or Marly and go with them. We're kinda tired from yesterday." Ienzo replied with a smile.

"Suit yourselves." The red head shrugged and let himself out.

"See you tomorrow!" As the twins watched him walk across the street towards his own house, Ienzo turned to Zexion.

"We could have gone with him you know, it's not like we have anything better to do."

"I know Zexy, but you seem really tired. Your eyes are starting to freak me out."

"You know you can only see of them."

"That's not the point. Is something on my cute emo little brother's mind?"

"Don't call me cute, emo, or little." Zexion shot Ienzo a look. "We look the same, have the same height, and I am not in any way overly emotional. And no, I'm just slightly tired from your party last night, why do you ask?"

"I dunno, maybe cuz you've been kind of spacey ever since that game of truth or dare last night and that you look like you just came back from the dead?"

"Zss_alurflt.._" Zexion mumbled.

"What was that?"

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault." Zexion glared at Ienzo as he was at the end of wits from sleep deprivation and his recent loss of control over his mind.

"What? What did I do!"

"If we never had that stupid party yesterday and played that stupid game of truth or dare I would never have had to lose my first kiss to your best friend's frigggin boyfriend who just happens to practically be our neighbor and my brain wouldn't have had a drastic meltdown and wouldn't let me sleep because him and his stupid kiss wouldn't stay out of my mind!" Zexion blurted out, all in one breath.

Ienzo blinked. Once. Twice.

"So what you're saying is… you think you have a crush on Axel?"

Zexion's face turned just a smidgeon warmer, not to go unnoticed by Ienzo.

"…well this might be a problem."

* * *

Oh gods, I can't believe I actually went through with this. . . I got stuck like halfway. Next chapters will most likely be longer (if there is even going to be a next hurrhurr).

I have no idea where this is going xD;;

Soo… I'm open to all suggestions, crits, praise(yeahright), flames, etc. (:


End file.
